


Across All Our Lifetimes

by EmmyLynna



Series: Entwined [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna
Summary: Theirs was a love that transcends time, a love that spans multiple worlds and reaches across the life and afterlife.  They were two halves of a whole, born of stardust and the energy that flowed between galaxies.  Two soulmates entwined with a bond so strong that they were destined to meet each other time and again across all their lifetimes.Viktor will always find his Yuuri, no matter what world they were reincarnated in.  Each new life will undoubtedly come with its own struggles and challenges, but the love they had for one another and for their family and friends make each life treasured and the journey worthwhile.This an accompaniment collection of drabbles toPrecociousand the rest of theEntwined series, in no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

**When I Was Made Whole**

  _In which Viktor and Yuuri proved that their bond was like no other, even before their first lives_

 

Viktor’s first memory was light. Pure light, with a whiteness brighter than anything he would later see in his immortal life that filled his entire field of vision. It was strange, for the light should have been blinding and painful in its glaring intensity.  And indeed it would have been disabling for any mortal, but right now it did not matter because Viktor was not mortal.

His second memory was of a warmth, just as comforting that made him feel secure as it  cradled him in its embrace. It was important after all that he remained in stasis until he was ready to join the Afterlife.

He was a soul, newly born, made of stardust and the energy that flowed between galaxies and between worlds, crafted with the love and care of the Mother.  And like all souls, he remained suspended in that space, taking the time for his soul to coalesce into shape and to take on sentience.

Viktor was not sure how long he stayed that way, floating in the Afterlife, in the plane that straddled all the various mortal worlds. It was here that souls would mature before transcending time and space to take on mortal form and walk amongst other living beings to live a lifetime before dying and returning back to the Afterlife.   

In the end, what woke Viktor up was a feeling of deep emptiness.  It was difficult to explain, exactly, but ever since he became aware of himself he knew that he was not whole.  His bright blue eyes searched throughout the Afterlife, asking other souls what it could have meant.

It was frustrating though, their answers.  They simply repeated what he already knew. _“That is because you are not yet whole,”_ they would say, _“Your soulmate is yet to come.”_

_“Patience.”_

_“The Mother will craft your Soulmate soon.”_

And so he took the time to ask every soul what they knew.  He asked them about the worlds beyond the Afterlife. Even as a young soul, Viktor was a cheerful and curious little spark of energy.  With his bright smiles and charming nature, he easily won the favor of the souls he met and so instead of having his questions brushed off as a nuisance, the souls would patiently explain all they knew.  

Every soul that was born took on the form of a young child.  He appeared to be no older than five years old if one were to judge by our mortal standards and he will remain that way until his Soulmate wakes up and joins him in the Afterlife.  Then, their souls will mature and when the Mother deems it time, they will be reincarnated into the world to walk amongst mortals.

And every world would be different.  Some worlds were very much similar to ours, where humans had become the predominant species.  Other worlds retained some of the magic that used to permeate all the planes. There, mages, fae, and other magical beings walked among normal humans.  In some, the political map was dominated by presidents and other elected officials while others still kept to the tradition of kings and royal families, power dictated by a predestined bloodline.

He spent the most time with a soul named Yekaterina.  He met her recently when she transcended from one of the mortal worlds into the Afterlife.  She filled his head with stories of her past nine lifetimes. Like all the souls that returned to the Afterlife, she appeared as a young child looking not much older than him.  

“This time I came from a world with magic,” she said.  “I was a Priestess in my last life. I had fallen in love with a young lord and was killed for abandoning my sacred rites so that I could marry him.”

“But why?” Viktor could not fathom why someone would kill another for falling in love.  Ever since he learned that his soulmate was not yet born, his head became filled with romantic notions of love, of soulmates that would try to meet each other in the next lifetime.   Sometimes they were lucky, sometimes they weren’t. In the end, they will always come back to the Afterlife and wait the next turn when they’d be pulled into another mortal world to repeat the process again.  He had spent almost his entire time in the Afterlife asking his fellow souls what the mortal worlds were like and what their soulmates were like. Even after hearing all the stories about their lives, Viktor still couldn’t fully understand what it would be like to be torn from someone you loved.  It just seemed so unfair.

Yekaterina shrugged.  “Mortals come up with very strange rules, Viktor.”

“Why would we want to go to a world that’s so barbaric like that?” Viktor shook his head, making the other soul giggle as she observed the childlike figure scrunch his face in disgust.  

“Not all the worlds are bad, Viktor.  You’ll see. Once you meet your soulmate you will look forward to meeting them time and again.  I know I always feel a connection when I’m lucky enough to meet my Andrei.” She sighed happily and hugged her knees to her chest, tilting her head to the side as the two observed the Viewing Pools that gave them a glimpse of the various worlds that existed.  

Viktor smiled as he held onto that thought.  Yeah, he definitely couldn’t wait until he met his soulmate!  

Time passes by very differently in the Afterlife.  There was neither a sunrise nor a sunset to demarcate one day from the next.  Instead, there was a perpetual glow which sometimes took on a brighter hue and slowly changed to the appearance of twilight with no particular timeline.  Together, they waited until Yekaterina’s soulmate, Andrei, appeared back in the Afterlife. It was a happy reunion and Yekaterina introduced Viktor to him.  

The two soulmates eventually matured and soon enough took on the appearance of an adult while Viktor remained in his childlike form.  Soon enough it was time for them to be reincarnated into a new world. Viktor sadly waved his two friends goodbye as he watched them fade before his eyes into a swirling collection of shimmering threads of light that coalesced into orbs that trailed across the various Viewing Pools before entering one of them to crossover into a mortal world.  

It felt like ages after that before his Soulmate was born.  And so what Viktor did was count the number of lifetimes Yekaterina and Andrei went through until his Soulmate was born.  Five, ten… in the end it was seventeen lifetimes.

He knew it instinctively, the moment his Soulmate was born.  He was walking with Yekaterina and Andrei in the holy forest when his heart was struck with a sense of warmth, as intense as the warmth he felt when he first became sentient.  He rushed off, not bothering to explain to the other two souls what happened. Everything around him became a gold and white blur as he weaved in and around the other souls, some as young as him while others were older than even Andrei.  He followed the pull, the gravity of his other half. Running completely on instinct he made a turn into an area of the Afterlife that he had not yet ventured to and found himself crossing a neverending meadow filled with glowing silver and white blossoms.  The scenery would have been enchanting to anyone, but Viktor was a soul on a mission and paid no attention to the view.

The sky had taken on a mauve hue by the time that Viktor felt that he was finally closing in on his Soulmate’s location.  In the distance, he could see a small mountain that towered into the sky, its base covered by grass. A few moments more and Viktor found himself at the base of the mountain.  He cocked his head to the side as he gazed up, the mountain’s peak covered by clouds. Could his mate be up there? The instinctual tug on his heart clearly said “no,” but he wasn’t sure where else to look.  Now that he was so close it was almost as if he was surrounded by his soulmate, as if his mate’s aura imbued everything around him.

Viktor grew increasingly frustrated as he searched throughout the base of the mountain. He overturned some boulders, searched through a creek, and even climbed up a tall tree to try to get a better view of the meadow.  But he saw nothing but tall grass and wildflowers stretching across the horizon.

And so he wandered around the base of the mountain. Was it because his soulmate was still not whole?  Viktor had no idea how souls were made, and neither did any of the other souls in the Afterlife. No one has ever seen another soul being made; from what he’s gathered, all souls were invisible to others until they fully coalesced and woke up from their stasis.  

Lost in his internal ramblings, Viktor didn’t even realize where he was until he felt  the sudden change in the terrain under his bare feet change from the silky blades of grass to loose rocks and soft dirt. He tilted his head up as he felt the temperature of the air around him grow colder, a gust of wind making his hair whip around him.  Blue eyes blinked as Viktor cautiously approached what appeared to be the source of draft. Hidden between long blades of grass, he could barely make out a fissure that appeared to have been naturally carved into the mountain’s base. And inside he could hear… the sound of water?  

Curiosity piqued, Viktor shuffled inside, grateful when he noted that the cave’s entrance widened.  The narrow beam of light that made it through barely lit the path before him and so the young soul cupped his hands before him and summoned a ball of light.  Viktor stretched his arm higher to allow the light to fall upon his surroundings.

Stalagmites and flowstones rose around him and from the cave’s roof, stalactites reached down, edges glinting precariously sharp and narrow. The light from his hands made the stones glimmer, some reflecting back the water that flowed a few feet away from Viktor.  He followed the sound to find that there lay a lake within the middle of cavern, the source coming from a waterfall located almost a hundred feet deeper into the cave.

He yelped when his view was momentarily blocked by a spark of light.  He jumped back in surprise, almost falling unceremoniously on his butt.  Another spark came, and then another, and Viktor watched, mesmerized as several more stars twinkled before him in a line towards the waterfall.  

What in the world?

They reminded him of the stars that he would see souls disperse into upon reincarnation into one of the mortal worlds.

Could it be?  Were these the parts of his soulmate’s soul?!  

Viktor jogged up to the edge of the lake with renewed vigor as he watched several of the stars float towards the waterfall.  And he could see more of them… hundreds of stars of varying sizes and brightness filled the cavern, a few of the them swirling around him slowly, almost… curiously?  Was it even possible for a star to be curious? Before it joined its brothers and sisters towards the waterfall.

Viktor knew instinctively that his soulmate must be waiting for him on the other side.

He waded into the lake before he began to use his arms and legs to swim, ignoring the icy chill that gripped him as he kept his head above water.  His eyes remained trained on the waterfall, the white noise filling his ears as he drew closer and closer, the cave walls surrounding him amplifying the sound until it became a deafening roar.   

He proceeded through the pouring water, taking a deep breath before the pounding torrents pushed him under.  He kicked his legs and gasped as his head finally broke the surface and he found himself in a small recess on the other side.  It would have been pitch black if it weren’t for the thousands of shimmering stars filling the small space with their flaring brilliance.  And there, at the center of it all was…

Viktor cautiously stepped up to the figure, eyes wide at what lay before him.

It was a boy who appeared no older than him.  In fact, he could probably pass for a younger child given his smaller stature.  He was curled in a fetal position on his side. His existence appeared to flicker in and out, his skin transparent and giving way to the stars that entered his body, giving him an ethereal glow that resembled the nebulae he would gaze at during his lonely days without Yekaterina or Andrei.

But he wasn’t alone anymore, was he?  

He got down on his knees and shuffled as close as he could to the other boy.  It was hard to tell from the glow that surrounded him, but he appeared to have darker hair than him.  A wave of giddiness filled Viktor.

This was him!  His soulmate!

“Hi,” he breathed, mesmerized as he watched the stars circle around him and enter his other half’s heart.  “I’m your soulmate,” he whispered, his words echoing around them. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone anymore.  I promise.”

Viktor kept vigil religiously as his soulmate’s soul continued to coalesce.  Over time, he no longer appeared transparent and his skin began to take on a tanner hue, a few shades darker than Viktor’s own.  It was during this time that Viktor began to see a cord that connected Yuuri’s heart to his. He was absolutely elated by the discovery, for it was the final confirmation that Yuuri was his other half.  He had seen glimpses of a similar thread connecting other soulmate pairs, including Andrei and Yekaterina.

It was so odd that theirs was so thick though-- in fact it couldn’t be considered a simple thread anymore.  Viktor experimentally prodded at the part that connected to his heart. No, it was a thick crimson red cord interspersed with beautiful shimmering pearlescent and golden threads.  

Viktor had never seen a more perfect soulmate bond.  

“Maybe I can make it even stronger,” he whispered to his sleeping half.  He held both of his hands palm up and spread his fingers, summoning a part of his soul to come forth from his heart.  He picked at the glowing star and pinched it with his index finger and thumb, stretching it until it thinned to a thread between his two hands.  Viktor took one more look at the cord that connected him to his soulmate and got to work.

\---

Where Viktor’s stasis was filled with a radiant light, Yuuri’s was bathed in the colors of twilight.  He felt cold and curled deeper into himself in a feeble attempt to retain some warmth. He was afraid that he was going to have to suffer this eternal chill alone but then after some time he felt the warmth of another presence beside him.  Yuuri wasn’t sure who it was, but he was forever grateful and suddenly he no longer felt so lonely.

He wasn’t sure how much more time he spent in stasis but before he knew it, he began to be more aware of the world around him.  Even with his eyes still closed he could finally feel more than just the beat of his heart. He started to feel his limbs, and then his fingers and toes.  He could even feel the corners of his lips twitch into a smile as he felt the warm presence beside him practically vibrate with excitement. Whoever it was, they must have sensed that he was about to wake up soon.  

Because that’s what this was, right?  He was going to wake up from whatever dream world he was stuck in?  

But most of all, Yuuri was absolutely excited to see whoever that warm presence was. He wanted to thank them for keeping him company for so long and for waiting patiently by his side.  Perhaps he can return the favor and stay with them too.

And Yuuri, because he was Yuuri, also felt a mixture of trepidation at the thought of meeting his friend.  What if they didn’t like him? Or what if his friend didn’t exist and was simply a figment of his imagination?  A desperate attempt by his mind to save him from insanity by concocting a friend to keep him occupied until he woke up?  

Well… only one way to find out…

Yuuri’s eyelids fluttered before they opened weakly to find a flash of silver--

“HIIII!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened comically and he yelped as cerulean blue and silver filled his vision.

“I’m Viktor and I’m your soulmate!”  Arms wrapped tightly around him and Yuuri didn’t even get a chance to see the other soul before he was engulfed in a hug.  Yuuri gasped and awkwardly froze, his arms held in the air before he decided to finally place them gently on his friend’s back.  

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s cheek before he held his soulmate back to take a better look at him.  He stared into the burgundy depths of his other half and gave a heart-shaped smile. “I’m so happy that you’re finally awake!  What’s your name?”

The shorter boy gave a tentative smile back and blushed.  “I’m Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out and the other boy nodded in confirmation.  “Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” It was a perfect name; the most beautiful word he’s ever heard and it absolutely suited his soulmate.  

Yuuri gave a bashful smile and said, “It’s nice to meet you Viktor.”  

Viktor giggled and held out a hand to Yuuri, it was then the shorter boy noticed that he was sitting upon a set of comfortable plush blankets and pillows.  

“I made those for you while you were sleeping.  You looked really cold when I got here and you were asleep for a long time so I figured… you know, I can try to make you more comfortable.”  Viktor would have continued babbling on if it weren’t for the hand that Yuuri placed on his arm.

“Thank you, Viktor, that’s really nice of you.”  

Viktor shrugged and held onto his hand.  “Anything for my soulmate! I can’t wait to show you the rest of the Afterlife, Yuuri, I think you’re really going to like it.  And I should introduce you to my friends too.”

Yuuri happily allowed himself to be led to the edge of the lake where Viktor paused and clapped his hands to create a stone bridge to the other side.  A snap of his fingers and the waterfall parted above the bridge so that they wouldn't get drenched as they crossed. It was something he could have also easily done when he discovered Yuuri, but well… he got too excited at the prospect of meeting his soulmate and had crossed the lake the old-fashioned way.  

Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s hand and the two walked side-by-side, the bridge just wide enough for the two young souls.  

Yuuri craned his neck every which way as he gazed at the roof of the cave.  Everything was so new to him but the cave’s natural wonders did not compare to the view that greeted him once he and Viktor stepped outside.  Yuuri immediately shielded his eyes, still unaccustomed to the brightness.

“Welcome to the Afterlife Yuuri,” Viktor chirped as he went on and began to skip down, making Yuuri take quick strides to keep abreast, the blanket around his shoulders dragging comically behind him like a wedding veil.  

* * *

 

Viktor took a lot of pride in causing the flabbergasted expressions on Andrei and Yekaterina’s faces.  It had nothing to do with actually meeting Yuuri; the introductions went smoothly enough, even when Yuuri was still partially hiding behind Viktor all the while.  But after the preliminary pleasantries, the two pairs of souls sat down on one of the many benches that surrounded the outskirts of the Viewing Pools. It was only then when their auras settled that they could clearly see the thick cord that ran between Yuuri and Viktor.  

“What in the world?” Yekaterina gasped as she leaned over to take a closer look.  “Is that your bond thread?”

Yuuri blushed and turned away at the scrutiny, choosing instead to stare at his fingers grasped in Viktor’s hands as Andrei too curiously inspected the thread--or several hundred threads that tied the two souls together.

“Yep!  Do you like what we did to it?”  Viktor was all smiles at their handiwork.

“‘Did to it’...?  Viktor, you mean you did this?”  Yekaterina gestured at their bond.

“Yeah, I did a lot of it while Yuuri was still in stasis and I taught him how to do it.  Come on Yuuri, let’s show them.”

Yekaterina and Andrei remained quiet as the younger souls faced each other and placed their hands above their hearts and summoned a part of their souls to emerge and manifest as they laid their hands palm up before them.  

“You see, we first take a part of our souls out like this… then we turn them into threads,” Viktor explained as he and Yuuri simultaneously pressed their palms together and dragged their fingers across the glowing orb to disperse them into thinner strands.  

“Then we just braid them,” Yuuri said softly as he held out some of his threads to Viktor and his soulmate did the same.  Their fingers went to work, the motions smooth from practice.

Viktor smiled as he and Yuuri successfully created another layer.  “See?”

Yekaterina looked at her own soulmate silently as Andrei kept his gaze locked on the thread--no, cord that tied the two younger souls together.  “I’ve never… seen anything like this before,” he whispered.

“Vitya, be careful not to show this to just anyone,” Yekaterina reached over to place a hand on Viktor’s shoulder to emphasize the gravity of her words.  Her serious tone caused the smile to fade from Viktor and Yuuri’s faces.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Viktor’s brows furrowed in confusion.  

“I don’t think you’re allowed to manipulate soulmate bonds,” she turned to Andrei for affirmation.

Andrei frowned and nodded his head. “I’m afraid she’s right, Vitya.  What you showed us just now… no one has ever done that before.”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip.  Were they going to get in trouble?  Viktor must have sensed his unease because the silver-haired male shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around him.  

“You said you saw Yuuri in stasis?”

“Yeah.  Do you remember when I was walking with you two in the forest? That’s when I felt a tug in my chest,” Viktor gestured to the area above his heart.  “There was a sudden shift, and I knew that I wasn't alone. And I knew that it could only mean one thing. So I followed the trail.”

“What trail?  You saw something?”

“No… but I came upon his meadow filled with white and silver flowers.  And there was a mountain, a tall one. I wandered around there for so long until I stumbled into a cave.  That’s where I saw Yuuri. There were so many stars there. That’s what you said to me, right? That we’re made of stardust?”

Yekaterina’s eyes were wide with disbelief.  “Yes, that’s what everyone says. But no one has ever seen another soul in stasis.”  

Viktor and Yuuri were both still confused, not knowing why their unique abilities to meet each other so early or manipulate their soulmate bond seemed so taboo.  But Yekaterina and Andrei were Viktor’s closest friends, his first friends in fact, and he trusted their word.

It wouldn’t be until several hundred lifetimes later that Viktor will finally understand the reason for Yekaterina’s warning.

* * *

 

Just when Viktor thought that he couldn’t fall in love anymore deeply, Yuuri proved him wrong time and again.

He didn’t understand why his soulmate insisted that he was the beautiful one between the two of them because, in Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri was beauty and perfection personified.  

Their souls finally matured into the form of young adults.  Viktor grew his hair long, tied with twine at the nape of his neck.  Yuuri preferred to keep his hair short, but lately he grew his bangs out which served to make him look even more endearing.  

Viktor was usually considered the one that would instantly catch another’s eye.  He moved with confidence and exuded a natural charm that won over their fellow souls.  He had the body of Adonis, and it was clear to anyone who wasn’t blind that the mother lovingly crafted him to be appealing to the eye.  

But Yuuri had his own brand of allure.  He had a quieter sort of beauty, one that can be easily overlooked, but he moved with grace and his soft smiles captured the hearts of those he met.  He was easily the shier of the two, and was always happy to have his mate do the talking. But when he spoke, his words carried a pleasing lilt that rivaled that of sirens.  

No one questioned that the two were soulmates.  It was a clear fact to anyone who met the couple.  They were yin and yang, complementary halves to a whole.  

It was just natural, then, that they finally consummate their bond.  

Viktor had planned it everything carefully.  He wooed Yuuri with flowers and found them a private glen ensconced within an enchanted forest filled with the perfume of exotic flowers.  Even the trees bore ripe fruit and a small freshwater creek was nearby to ensure that the two lovers would not have to move far from their little love nest to find the necessities.  For even though souls did not have to technically eat or drink, it was still a pleasant pastime that they enjoyed.

Yuuri gifted Viktor with the sweetest smile as the taller male gently lowered him on the enchanted blanket that he lovingly crafted for Yuuri so many lifetimes back in the cave.  Viktor enjoyed Yuuri’s soft sighs and gasps as he slowly trailed his lips down the column of Yuuri’s throat. His hands trailed down even further, ghosting Yuuri’s ribs, then squeezing one of his hips while the other encouraged Yuuri’s thighs to wrap around Viktor’s waist.

“Vitya!”  Yuuri cried upon a particularly sharp nip to his collarbone.  Viktor gently licked the area with his tongue in silent apology.  He grunted when he felt one of Yuuri’s hands fist upon his hair, the other clutched tightly against the small of his back, encouraging the gentle thrusts of his hips against Yuuri as he rubbed their arousals together.  

Yuuri untied the twine that held Viktor’s hair, causing the silver strands to spread around them in a gentle curtain.  The two lovers’ eyes twinkled as they held each other’s gaze, lost in their own world.

“Yuuri…” Viktor gently probed Yuuri’s entrance with his finger.  He searched his soulmate’s eyes for any hint of resistance.

“I’m sure, Vitya,” Yuuri punctuated his words with an arch of his back, encouraging Viktor’s fingers to probe deeper.  “I’m ready.”

Viktor’s heart-shaped smile was radiant, and he bent down to kiss Yuuri on the lips, swallowing the other’s moans as his fingers scissored Yuuri gently, preparing him to take his arousal.  The sound of wet kisses filled the air around them. Lost in each other, the two lovers were unaware of how their auras intertwined, Viktor’s especially surging forth possessively while Yuuri’s submitted and caressed the other lovingly, reassuringly.  

“Make love to me, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor slowly withdrew his fingers and held himself up on one arm while he used his other hand to guide his engorged member into Yuuri.  

“I will, my Yuuri, I’ll make love to you,” Viktor lost himself in those burgundy depths, into those dilated pupils that were blown wide with lust.  He watched as Yuuri’s breath hitched upon feeling the blunt head of his cock enter his puckered muscles.

“Ah!”  Yuuri clutched Viktor’s arm as he slowly eased himself inside the shorter man bracketed by his arms.  

“My Yuuri, mine, mine, all mine…” Viktor breathed out that mantra as he continued to move inside, taking care to be as gentle as possible.  “My Yuuri, you feel so good. So good my love.” He moved a hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek and gently wiped away a stray tear that fell from his lover’s eyes.  

“I love you Vitya,” Yuuri gasped as he finally felt Viktor bottom out, fully sheathed inside him.  “So m-much,” he cried as Viktor gave an involuntary thrust.

Viktor withdrew a few inches before thrusting back into Yuuri’s tightness once again.  “Yuuri!”

“Make us one, Vitya,” Yuuri begged as he spread his legs wider and arched his back in time to match Viktor’s thrusts.  The two fell perfectly in sync, and Viktor intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s as their lips met once more while Viktor chased their orgasms.

As they neared the precipice, Viktor could feel something on the verge of breaking within him.  It was a sensation that was hard for him to describe, but he knew that it was more than the physical act of achieving orgasm.  There was a wave that was about to crash, and he knew that he would be more than happy to allow himself to plunge into its depths.  He gritted his teeth as he moved with more vigor, pounding into Yuuri. His soulmate’s moans were the only reassurance he needed to proceed with his frantic pace.  

“My Yuuri, I love you so much,” Viktor breathed into the small space between them.  

“And I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri caressed the side of Viktor’s face as he smiled back up at him.

“Let’s be one Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded, feeling himself at the precipice.

“There’s nothing more that I would want in the entire world, Vitya.”

And with that, Viktor’s world turned white.  

Their auras surged in the air around them, bathing everything within their field of vision in a startling white light.  It was almost like the glow Viktor recalled during his stasis. Their release brought forth a pouring of their souls into each other, running along the cord.  It was a violent enough reaction that the rest surged forth around them, Viktor’s soul entwining with Yuuri’s possessively.

They did not know how long it lasted but soon the brightness left and their auras settled down.  They were finally one in all sense of the word; their bond strengthened anew.

* * *

 

It wasn’t much longer before Viktor and Yuuri stood in front of the Viewing Pools.  This time, instead of seeing their souls off to be reincarnated, it was their turn now to leave the Afterlife and be reincarnated into their first mortal forms.  

Yuuri turned pleadingly up at his soulmate.  “You promise?”

Viktor gave a soft smile and held the shorter man closer to him.  “I promise, Yuuri. No matter where you are, I will find you. Our bond is so strong, I’m sure that we will be reunited.”

Yuuri gave a watery smile and buried his face in Viktor’s chest.  “Don’t make me wait too long, Vitya.”

“Never, my love.”  Viktor closed his eyes as their forms began to shimmer out of existence.  “I will find you, and then we will be whole again.”


	2. A Case of Mistaken Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no, no matter what this chapter title says. Vitya did NOT cheat on Yuuri. Please have more faith in our sweet alpha child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the middle school portion of the Entwined Series. I will likely cross-post this into the appropriate place once I get that fic up, but for now I'll post it here :)

**A Case of Mistaken Infidelity**

_In which our poor Vitya is convinced that he accidentally cheated on Yuuri. No thanks to Chris!_

 

Andrei knew that something was off the moment he spotted his son walking down hand-in-hand with his omega.  Yuuri appeared normal enough, babbling about something and occasionally turning to one of their friends. His suspicions were confirmed when they parted ways at the end of the main walkway, Yuuri leaning in to give Viktor a kiss on the cheek while his son remained still as a statue, his hands fidgeting with unease at his side.

“I’ll call you back later, Natalya,” he murmured into his cellphone.  

“Is everything alright sir?”  His assistant, always astute, sensed that there was something amiss.  

“I’ll find out soon enough.  Place the merger with the Stanley’s Company on hold, and we can talk more about the last quarter’s earnings tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir.”  

Andrei set the phone aside as he curiously watched Viktor make his way towards him only to be stopped by Christophe as the other alpha held onto his son’s elbow to prevent him from moving any further.  That appeared to agitate Viktor as he yanked his elbow away from his friend’s grip. Some heated exchange occurred with Chris holding his hands up in a placating manner, brows pinched in a sort of contrite expression.  Whatever he said did not seem to appease Viktor who gave a dismissive wave and jogged the remaining distance to him.

“What happened?” He asked, not even bothering to mask his concern.  Andrei opened the car door for his son. Viktor shook his head and silently climbed into the car, fastening his seatbelt and looking back down at his lap.  The elder Nikiforov sighed and made his way around into his seat and waited for his son to speak up.

When it became evident that Viktor was not going to say anything anytime soon, Andrei decided to break the ice.  

“Did something happen at school, Vitya?”

His son sighed and fiddled with the loose threads at the end of his sweater.  “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Something between you and Christophe?”  That caused his son to flinch. Ah, so there was something.  But that part of the story was obvious enough. Perhaps now Viktor can fill in some of the blanks…

“Yeah, I’m _really_ mad at Chris right now.” Viktor’s face scrunched into a frown but what surprised Andrei was the appearance of tears filling up his son’s eyes.  He promptly pulled to the side of the road and put the hazard lights on.

“Vitya, what is it?  What happened?” He took off his seatbelt so he could turn around and face Viktor properly.  He reached over and held on to his son’s hand but Viktor pulled away and hastily wiped away the tears from his eyes.  

“He… he…” Viktor’s lower lip trembled.  “I can’t say it, I’m so ashamed! You’re gonna hate me!”  He buried his face in his hands. “A-and…” by this point he was practically wailing, “and Y-Yuuri’s gonna hate me too!”  

“Vitya, what on Earth,” Andrei was beginning to grow alarmed now.  At first he thought it was a simple argument between two friends but this looked like something more serious.  “Vitya, nothing you do will ever make me hate you. Tell me, what happened?”

Viktor bit down on his lower lip but eventually the dam holding his words in must have broken because the next part came in a sudden rush.  “Chris made me cheat on Yuuri!” The confession must have taken a lot out of the alpha as he crumpled and curled into himself, crying into his hands.  “I didn’t mean to!” He wailed.

Now of all the things, that was _not_ something that Andrei expected.  He huffed and reached over to place a comforting hand on Viktor’s shoulders. “Son… Vitya… Vitya, calm down,” he murmured as he ran a soothing hand through his hair.   _‘Just like Katya’s…’_ the errant thought flitted through his head.  “Start from the beginning. What makes you think that you cheated on Yuuri?”

“C-Chris sneaked in a magazine he got from his cousins.  I told him I didn’t want to look but he shoved it in front of my face anyway!”  Viktor cried indignantly.

Andrei had a sneaking suspicion on the kind of magazine Chris must have shown his son but he had to confirm it.  “And what kind of magazine was this?”

Viktor gave him a sad puppy-eye look and Andrei internally sighed at the loss of his son’s innocence.  “It was a dirty magazine, Papa!” He hissed. “F-filled with pictures of… of naked omegas!”

Aaand there you go.  Andrei gave a relieved sigh.  Okay, this, he could still handle.  “Vitya-”

“You don’t understand, Papa!  The page that Chris shoved in my face had this picture of an omega-” Viktor took a deep breath and steeled himself “wearing nothing but a robe and the robe was _wide_ open and not only that, his legs were _wide_ open too and--”

“Vitya, you don’t have to give me the full description.”  Andrei could have sworn that his ears were turning red, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  “Actually, please do _not_ give me the full description.”

“But Papa!  There was slick coming out of his baby hole and not only that, there was a big muscular alpha holding his pe--”

“Vitya!” Andrei quickly placed a hand on his son’s mouth to stop the explicit description.  ‘Baby hole?’ Good God! “Vitya, please calm down and most of all, there is no need to repeat to me what you saw on that paper.”

Viktor wilted, his shoulders drooping and nodded.  Andrei gave a sigh of relief and let his hand down.  

“What I don’t understand, is why you think that you cheated on Yuuri.”

Viktor appeared affronted.  “Because I saw another omega naked!  I didn’t want to, but once Chris shoved the picture in front of me I couldn’t help but see it!  I’m not supposed to see another omega but my Yuuri, but now I did! And a totally naked omega too!”

“Vitya, that doesn’t count as cheating.”

“How is that not cheating?”

“Vitya… cheating is when you engage in an illicit activity with another person who’s not your mate.  Like meeting them in private, or sending them messages… there has to be some form of interaction. Did you…” and at this Andrei’s expression pinched as he forced the words out, “interact with the picture at all?”

“Eww, no!  I don’t even find that omega attractive!  Vitenka wouldn’t get hard over an omega like that.”

Andrei blinked and simply chose to ignore that his son just referred to his cock as ‘Vitenka.’   _‘Where in the world did he get that from?  Certainly not from me…’_  “So you see, you did not cheat on Yuuri at all.”

“I didn’t?”  Viktor looked at his father hopefully.  “I didn’t cheat on my Yuuri?”

“Of course not, Vitya.  Now…” he ruffled his son’s hair.  “Do you feel better?”

Viktor gave a soft smile.  “Yeah, much better. Thanks Papa.”  He blinked and Andrei could clearly see the gears twist in his son’s head.  “Say… Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“Did…” Viktor looked down at his shoes.  “Did Mama ever model for a magazine like that?”

Andrei frowned. “Certainly not!”

“Oh, okay…” Viktor chuckled and wiped the remaining tear tracks off his cheeks.  “Good.”

Yes, his sweet Katya never posed for any such scandalous magazine.  Not that there were no offers of course, but a threat here and there from both him and Yakov did the trick in chasing those disgusting offers away.  

Andrei put the car back in drive and got themselves back on the road.  Another crisis averted. Katya must be so proud of him now. This parenting thing wasn’t so bad after all.

“Papa, is it true that omegas make slick even outside their heat?”

Ah damn it, he spoke too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Andrei and Vitya will sort out their differences in the middle school sequel of the series. As you can see, their relationship is much better at this point. 
> 
> I swear I'm still working on Chapter 27 of Precocious. Hoping to get it out next week T^T Thank you for still sticking around

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go with a drabble series! I may add some chapters to this in between working on the main fics. Feel free to submit ideas, I just can't promise that I will be able to do all of them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little backstory of how Yuuri and Vitya came to be.


End file.
